Darej Patterson
Darej Ethan Patterson is a pure-blood British wizard. He currently works as in the British Ministry of Magic as Beast Enforcement Officer. Darej was born (30 December 2067) in London, England to Kaleesha and Carlton Patterson. His parents were journalists, his mother working in Witch Weekly and his father wrote for The Quibbler. If you asked him about his upbringing he would say it was normal. His childhood was pleasant and discipline only came to him when he acted out publically. His magic showcased its signs sometime after his sixth birthday and the rest is history. In September of 2079, Darej arrived at Hogwarts where he would be sorted into the House of Slytherin where he would spend five years of schooling. After enduring financial problems and his own life at risk with the Dementor Attacks, rapid aging, and freezing temperatures his parents removed him from the school following his O.W.Ls. Neither shy or outgoing, Darej kept a close group of friends which made his schooling enjoyable at times. He continued this trend over at Koldovstoretz for his final two years of schooling, extending his circle at sports when he played on the Quidditch team as a Beater and being made Prefect in his final year. He dated a girl, Krystal Genkins, in his year who was fluent in English and helped him with becoming fluent in multiple languages. Following graduation, Darej enrolled at the Wizarding University in St. Petersburg, Russia majoring in Cryptozoology/Magizoology and playing Quidditch on the University team. He was offered a spot to play as a Professor Quidditch player, but due to an injury to his left hand, he turned down the offer and pursued his career with tending magical creatures. He has no regrets about this decision. He worked in a Magical Pet shop, becoming an assistant shopkeeper as a way to pay through his schooling until he moved onto Hospice care. His early rough adolescence years in schooling coupled with the constant sight of dying creatures morphed his outlook, taking a more direct and blunt approach. This change in him waned on their relationship as it staled and he made no effort to save it. The change was inevitable to him, they were only teenagers when they got together and he was coming of age. That would be one of the few regrets he hid from others. By 2098, Darej was growing boredom in his work and personal life. He didn't elaborate on his feelings with anyone close, only putting emphasis on him needing a change. Searching through jobs, he took the plunge in returning back to Britain on his own. He was hired as a Magical Beast Enforcement Officer and the move was completed. This was when his hardened exterior slowly began to dissolve as he looked into expanding his social circle which included matchmaking with others. At the current time though, nothing too serious has developed yet. Darej was involved with the teams that investigated Mist situation that overtook Hogwarts. It was a sad sight recovering the bodies of two students who went missing the previous school term, but he pressed on. Danger came across the team when it was revealed to be an unusual amount of boggarts in the form of an army. They were forced to retreat and return at a later time to vanquish the boggarts at last. He considered attending the Centennial Ball at the Ministry to celebrate the year 2100 but missed out on the festivities due to a cold. Work came into play again when plans were made to conquer the army of boggarts with a larger team at Hogwarts. The teams went in during the summer and managed to vanish the remaining boggarts, fully making Hogwarts habitable again. Work & Academic History British Ministry of Magic Magical Beast Enforcement Officer - (2098 - Present) Creature's Hospice Paradise Hospice Care Nurse - (2092 - 2097) Magical Pet Shop Assistant Shopkeeper - (2089 - 2092) Wizarding University Cryptozoology/Magizoology Major - (Fall 2086 - 2090) WU Quidditch Team: Beater - (Winter 2088 - 2090) Koldovstoretz School Sixth - Seventh year - (Fall 2084 - Spring 2096) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry First - Fifth year - (Fall 2079 - Spring 2084) O.W.L Results= |-|FINAL YEAR WIZARDING TEST Results= Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Voronin Category:Koldovstoretz Alumni Category:Class of 2086 Category:Pureblood Category:Wizarding University Alumni Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures